1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments relate to display apparatuses, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that has an optical transmissivity controlled according to a mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have larger viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response times, and consume less power than other display apparatuses. Thus, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have been used in various fields of application. For example, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have been used in personal mobile devices, e.g., MP3 players and mobile phones, and in TVs. An organic light-emitting display apparatus has self-light emitting characteristics, and its weight and thickness may be reduced because it does not require an additional light source, e.g., unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus. Also, an organic light-emitting display apparatus may be manufactured to be a transparent display apparatus by including transparent thin-film transistors (TFTs) or transparent organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) therein and by forming a transmissive region (or a transmissive window) separate from a pixel region.